carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrington Avenue (TV series)
Carrington Avenue is a Brunanter political comedy set in the office of Tim Visser, a fictional Brunanter politician, who for much of the show is the Prime Minister. The show has a large cast, including government ministers, advisers and civil servants. Carrington Avenue also features some family members of the Prime Minister, and a running sub-plot of the first season revolves around Visser's personal life. The show currently broadcasts on Channel Six. Carrington Avenue's pilot aired on the 20th September 2013 on Channel Six, and is currently in its second season. Plot Political parties No explicit mention is made of the political parties that the characters represent, although it has been implied that Visser's party is a centre-left, progressive and pro-Europe party, whereas Meyer's party is conservative and eurosceptic. Cast and characters Main cast *'Tim Visser' (played by Andrew Cooper) - Prominent Brunanter politician, and main character of the show. In season 1, he is an unpopular Prime Minister fighting a general election campaign, whilst also facing opposition from within his party and the possible break up of his marriage *'Leo Jackson'- Chief election strategist, recently employed by the party from a top Koningstad PR firm. Visser is dismissive of Jackson's approach, and finds him incredibly irritating and frustrating *'Joseph Vine'- Chief of staff in Visser's office, and one of the few people in his office he likes and trusts. *'Barbara Collins'- Personal assistant to Visser, and a direct and straightforward figure in his office. Unlike much of his office, Visser is shown to trust and like Barbara a great deal *'Lewis de Vries'- Visser's chief adviser, shown as the dynamic genius within Visser's office. *'Mitchell O'Brien'- The government's director of communications, who is shown as being out of his depth. He is inexperienced when it comes to politics, having only just left his job as director of communications at a large chain of department stores. *'Maria Visser'- Wife of Tim, she is generally unsupportive of his political career, and it is heavily implied she is cheating on him. In public, the couple have to hide their strained relationship. *'Janet Morrison'- Older, no-nonsense politician and head of the fictional Department for Internal Affairs. Due to her popularity within the party, it is implied that she will run for party leadership when Visser resigns. At times, her relationship with Visser is very strained *'Jon Maddens'- Young, charismatic politician, who is the head of the fictional Department for Media and Technology. It is hinted that he is politically incompetent, but is still popular within party. It is implied that along with Morrison, he will run for party leadership when Visser resigns. It is often hinted at that Visser resents Maddens, and therefore placed him in a department that is considered "unimportant". Recurring cast *'Edwin Halsey'- Former television actor, and current Mayor of Grijzestad, as well as a senior figure within the party. Halsey makes several appearances in season two as he unexpectedly runs in the party leadership election. Halsey is shown as being more conservative and centrist than the rest of the leftist party that he belongs to. *'Edward Meyer'- The young, charismatic leader of the oppositon party, known for his tough stance on issues such as crime and immigration. At the end of season 1, Meyer's party wins the general election, and in season 2 he becomes the Prime Minister. *'Jamie Visser'- The son of Tim Visser, and senior student at a leading private school in Koningstad. He makes several guest appearances in season 1, in which his string of suspicious girlfriends, drinking binges and drug overdoses threatens his father's career. *'Louise Visser'- The daughter of Tim Visser, and student at Grijzestad University. She makes several guest appearances in season 1, in which she is shown as dismissive and unsupportive of her father's career *'Susanna Meyer'- The wife of Edward Meyer, and an unseen character who is mentioned throughout seasons 1 and 2. She is shown as the polar opposite to Maria Visser, and is incredibly supportive of her husband, causing Leo Jackson to often tell Maria to "be more like Susanna". However, Maria is dismissive of her, and sees her as an "idiotic housewife". The media like to construct an intense rivalry between the two. Guest stars *'Carlos Aznar Lopez'- The President of Traspes *'Joe McVey'- The Prime Minister of Lovia *'David Booth'- A hapless intern in Visser's office *'Hugo Madison'- A senior special adviser to Morrison during her time as Secretary of Internal Affairs *'Daniel Campbell'- An aging, veteran Senator, that is coerced into supporting Morrison during the leadership election of season 2. *'Stephanie Harnish'- An investigative journalist that has a very publicised confrontation with Morrison in season 2. Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) The first season of Carrington Avenue centres on the events within PM Tim Visser's office during a general election campaign against the much more popular opposition leader, Edward Meyer. In the election, Visser's party are at rock bottom in the opinion polls, and they look set to lose in a landslide defeat. At the same time, Visser faces opposition from within his party, notably from the factions of Janet Morrison and Jon Maddens, two prominent Cabinet ministers who it is implied are planning to run against each other in the next party leadership election. Also, Visser has to deal with the potential break up of his marriage, caused by the fact that he believes his wife, who is a distant and frustrating figure, is cheating on him. However, much to their frustration, Visser and his wife have to act as a happy couple on the campaign trail, at the insistence of despised election strategist, Leo Jackson. Further setbacks come to his campaign come on numerous occasions, including accusations that he went on a €15,000 holiday with a woman who worked as his assistant whilst he was a Minister, which he later claimed on his parliamentary expenses. Furthermore, the suspicious antics of his son, Jamie, make his party even more unpopular. At the end of the season, Visser's party lose the election in a landslide defeat to Edward Meyer's party. Season 2 (2013-2014) The second season begins where the first left off- with Visser's party losing the general election in a landslide defeat and Meyer becoming Prime Minister. Much of this season's action centres on Visser's resignation as party leader, and the ensuing leadership election, in which Janet Morrison is pitted against Jon Maddens. However, Morrison's comfortable lead in party opinion polls is threatened when popular actor and politician Edwin Halsey enters the race. Despite this threat to her campaign, Morrison wins by a comfortable majority and later episodes in the series focus on her position as leader of the opposition. Some episodes in the season also concentrate on the conflict that occurs between Morrison and her staff, many of whom formerly worked for Tim Visser. Visser does not have as prominent a role in the second season, as he is now a government backbencher, although he does appear in several episodes, and notable sub-plots featuring him include his divorce and the book launch of the first in a series of memoirs. Season 3 (2014-2015) On January 18, 2014, Carrington Avenue was renewed for a third season by Channel Six. The third season of the show will begin in September 2014. It has been hinted by producers of the show that several new characters will be introduced in this season, and that recurring plots will include a corruption scandal within the government, and a debate about European Union membership. It has been confirmed that Tim Visser will not be part of the main cast for this series, but rather a recurring cast member. Category:TV shows Category:Channel Six